peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Gandhi
' Blue Gandhi' were a grunge-influenced rock band from Bury St Edmunds. Fronted by vocalist Ellie Langley, they were part of a local scene in the early 2000s that included Miss Black America and Dawn Parade. In December 2001 the group won the Burysound talent competition http://www.buryfreepress.co.uk/news/local/latest-news/blue-is-the-colour-as-ghandi-triumph-1-411085. Information on the internet is scant, but it appeared the band split in 2006 and Ellie went solo for some years http://slatethedisco.com/2013/01/in-conversation-horse-party/. She later formed Horse Party in 2013 as vocalist/guitarist with Seymour Quigley, previously singer of Miss Black America, on guitars and Shannon Hope, who was one half of Glory Glory and currently plays as Rats As Big As Dogs as well as having her own solo work, http://www.subba-cultcha.com/music/new-artist-day-horse-party/ on drums. Links to Peel :"The toast of Bury St Edmunds" (14 August 2001) Always keen to champion local bands, Peel played tracks from their demo CD 'Gandhi Goes To Hollywood' during the summer of 2001. Singer Ellie had handed the disc to Peel in person when he attended the Miss Black America gig in Bury St Edmunds on 1st July 2001 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/04_July_2001. Peel does not appear to have played any subsequent material from the band, should any have been released. On 18 April 2002 he plugged an event that was happening the following Sunday at the Corn Exchange in Bury St Edmunds, featuring Blue Gandhi amongst other local bands. On 10 July 2002 he is informed that the band will be playing in Cambridge the following Monday. Peel expresses his intention of attending the gig, but as he doesn't mention it in any of the programmes the following week, it is not clear whether he did. On 11 February 2003 he plugged the Bury Sound all day festival that was to take place on Sunday 16th February, again at the Corn Exchange in the town. He noted the absence of Blue Gandhi from the lineup. The following evening, a member of fellow Bury St Edmunds band the Exiles contacted Peel to say that the band were taking time off to concentrate on their A levels. In reply, Peel noted: "The strange thing is, I asked the same question about this time last year and they were doing their A level studies there. Which means that they must have done very, very poorly indeed when the exams came round. So let's hope they do better this year." Responding to a listener request on 11 November 2003, Peel gave an update on the band's status: "Last time I spoke them, they seemed to be in a state of suspension, I suppose. Didn't seem to exist in any meaningful form, which is a pity because they made a good noise." Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Peelenium *None Shows Played The list below was researched only from the database of this site and may be incomplete. Please add further information if known. *04 July 2001: Oblivious (demo CD 'Gandhi Goes To Hollywood) white label *18 July 2001: Oblivious (demo CD 'Gandhi Goes To Hollywood) white label *14 August 2001: Good Time (demo CD 'Gandhi Goes To Hollywood) white label *22 August 2001: Oblivious (demo CD 'Gandhi Goes To Hollywood) white label External Links *None. Category:Artists